Draco's Redemption
by Onyx-Jade
Summary: AU, EWE, takes place during DH- contains non-canon characters. Draco decides it's time he turns into a man of his own, and takes a decision that will change his life and that of others. Eventually DxHer, RonXHarry. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was, for lack of a better word, fucked. He watches his insane aunt approach Granger, and felt his heart speed up. This would be the defining moment of his life, he could feel it. This would be the moment where his bluff would be called and his family disowned him. Or he would continue pretending and hate himself for it. He glanced towards his mother and father, both so sorry looking yet firm in their beliefs, and knew it was time he was a man of his own. His hand griped his wand so fiercely he felt his knuckles whiten- about to pop. He thought back to when Greyback and his cronies brought three mangled looking teenagers to his pompous abode, and the moment of certainty when he took a good look at Potter. It was him, definitely, but if he had said yes his father would've called the Dark Loon and then he would really be utterly fucked.

Draco had been pondering about the sanity of his father, aunt and the madman they served for about 5 years now, ever since he heard about Grangers grades and the reluctant admission by Snape to McGonagall he overheard accidentally. "Yes, your golden puppy is definitely smart. But I can't stand her know-it-all behaviour and horrible personal hygiene, have you seen her hair? It looks like..." that's when Draco understood that if his beloved godfather admitted that the Mudblood was smart, then something was fundamentally wrong with his fathers' theory. And so, he continued to play the part of the sneering, insulting git when in reality what he wanted to do was to ask Granger for help in Arithmancy. Of course, that would never happen, but it explained why he had failed so miserably in killing Dumbledore and why he hadn't been eager to take the Dark Mark (that remained unseen on his unblemished, perfect arm)

So really, it was quite normal that the Fates put him to test in this way. He would either own up and take his aunt down and flee for his life, or he would act on and probably regret it for the rest of his life.

He had just come back from moving the Snatchers his aunt had stunned to the garden when he entered the room, covering his ears due to the suddenness of Grangers screams. She was writhing on the floor, and he knew how that felt like. Suddenly, this image was what convinced him of their shared humanity. Draco had been in the same position several times when his aunt was displeased with him. He though quickly, thinking about escape routes and elves that were loyal to him, before summoning his most loyal elf, Pinxy.

"Master Draco has called?" said a quiet voice to his right. He couldn't see her, and that was just as well. He was glad he had taken the initiative of ordering his elves to appear invisible to everyone and only be able to talk to him when the Dark Loon had taken to torture elves for his amusement.

"Pinxy, I need you to take the prisoners that have been locked into the cellar to the house only you and me know about. Then come back."

"Yes Master Draco"

Now that that part of his last minute plan was enacted, he surreptitiously Stunned his parents that were on the other side of the room. They were both sitting down towards the fireplace and so giving their back to the scene that he was witnessing. Greyback was coming back from the cellar now, and appeared just to the right of Draco. Seeing the creature, he mustered all the hate he could and killed him with one wordless flick of his wrist. Greyback collapsed, and Draco couldn't help but feel guilty that the first time he attempted the killing curse had been so successful.

He was now basically alone with his aunt and an agonizing Granger. Before he could think too much about his actions and capitulate he sent a Stunner to the back of his aunt that, surprisingly, worked. She was too focused on inflicting pain on Granger in order to notice anything going amiss in the drawing room. Seeing that his insane, yet extremely strong aunt, was crumpled on the floor he made his way to Granger.

She was a sight.

Her bushy hair had twigs and leaves, and her skin was a shade of pale that did not seem healthy at all. Her eyes were closed in a rictus of pain, and a thin line of blood was coming out of her mouth, which had an expression of utter pain on. Her muscles moved spasmodically, and he knew she wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of days at least. He bent down and cast a diagnostic spell to see if she was in imminent danger of dying, and was relieved when he saw that her broken ribs were just broken ribs, and had not punctured a lung or caused any heavy internal bleeding. He felt a small hand touching his shoulder, and knew that Pinxy had returned. Picking Granger up he held on to Pinxy and felt his world dissolve around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron blearily opened his eyes and found himself in a room he did not recognize. It was a beautiful room, even someone with as little sense of style as Ron could see that. He was in a bed with very soft sheets, probably silk, surrounded by a lavishly decorated space. From his position he could see the left side of the room, where a dark oak door was in the middle of a wall which had a light cream colour, and paintings that obviously cost an important amount scattered on it. After he moved around, groaning as his muscles ached he inspected the room closely, and found that he was definitely in the house of someone extremely rich. A desk was in front of the bed, with ornaments on it that were either glass or crystal. He decided they were crystal, considering the rest of the room. It wasn't overwhelmed with furniture and expensive, yet useless, things, but there was an air of rich that he immediately felt.

He tried to remember what had happened, and only came up with a damp cellar where he could hear screams and then nothing. Trying to focus on anything more than that gave him a headache. He shifted around again and something that smelled delicious gained his attention. Turning his head to the right he was a table with an enormous quantity of food. His stomach growled loudly at that moment, and he eyed the food warily. He didn't know where he was, and eating food that he didn't know the origin of didn't sound so smart. He reflected on his current situation. He felt clean, which meant someone had somehow cleaned him up. He was in a set of very comfortable pyjamas, which meant someone had undressed him with care and dressed him again. He was in a bed with silk sheets. He came to the conclusion that if they hadn't killed him yet they would probably not kill him with a platter of food. So he dug in.

As he was noisily finishing his seventh pancake the door to his room opened, and he froze.

Hermione groaned. Everything ached. Her muscles were on fire and her thoughts where incoherent. Her first thought was "Shit". Her second thought was "I'm going to kill that bitch". She tried opening her eyes, but she lacked the strength to do so. Suddenly, she realized she had no idea where she was, and apart from the fact that everything hurt she didn't remember much.

A deep, masculine voice rose from somewhere near her and told her to stop moving. She obeyed, because she felt safe and because she thought the voice was familiar. She felt a cool substance being rubbed on her eyes, on her face her neck, her arms and legs and she felt instant relief. If someone asked her how long it took, she wouldn't know- she had lost all sense of time and space and she was only living in the comfort of the cool relief that someone with soft hands was bestowing on her.

"How do you feel now?"

She tried talking, but her mouth and throat were parched. The gentle voice muttered a sound of understanding and she felt strong arms sitting her up, holding her chin and approaching a glass of water to her mouth. She avidly drank the water.

Once her foremost preoccupations were taken care of she allowed herself to think. She didn't panic, because she thought that if someone wanted her dead here she already would be dead. Why bother nurse her back to health and then kill her again? It would be spending precious time and money on a Mudblood who isn't worth it. She sighed, and answered, shakily, "I'm okay. Thank you."

She opened her eyes, and with the little light that was in the room saw her saviour, and promptly fainted.

Luna was dreamily walking in the garden of the pretty house when she saw Harry sitting on a bench nearby.

"Hello Harry, I see the Nargles have been avoiding you" 

"Hey Luna… How are you?"

"Well, I've been better. I ate some delicious pancakes this morning though so my stomach is less angry at me. I've been searching for fairies' eggs. Have you seen any?" 

"No, not that I'm aware of. Luna, do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do Harry! Don't worry; it's a perfectly secure place. I'm so glad the flying creatures finally made friends again. We've been waiting for this for a long time."

With that she left. Harry was still puzzled over everything, from how he found himself in a deliciously soft bed to the cryptic words of Luna. He was starting to panic about everything, from the silent elf that gave him food to the house that seemed uninhabited because there was no personal touches or pictures. He knew, he had searched everywhere. From his lavish room to the big dining room and the state of the art kitchen. It was furnished, with food and everything a kitchen needs- but it didn't seem lived it.

He didn't feel comfortable. The only thing that kept him in a relatively calm state of mind was the fact that, as far as he could tell, everyone was being taken care of. He just didn't know by whom.


End file.
